


Can you marry me?

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [130]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: <<Can you marry meDerek stared at his phone, his brain desperately trying to figure out why Stiles would ask that.





	Can you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)' [discord]() challenge by [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes) from August 25:
> 
>  
> 
> _Write a double drabble inspired by the quote, “I always thought that I’d get married for true love, or because I was wasted.” (From Disenchantment)_
> 
>  
> 
> Here’s my take on that. It is heavily inspired by [this post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/174857305597).
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177418122232).)

<< _Can you marry me_

Derek stared at his phone, his brain desperately trying to figure out why Stiles would ask that.

<< _I just got back from my school and they said they cannot give me any aid except for unsubsidised loans unless I have a child, get married or turn 24, so I have to get married_

Disappointment hit hard, but he still replied quickly.

>> _Okay_

<< _Wait? Really?_

>> _Yes really. What do we need to do?_

 

Stiles’ smile was nervous, his scent, everything about him was nervous, and Derek tried to smile reassuringly.

”This isn’t really how I expected to get married,” Stiles said, fiddling with his tie.

“Sober and not in love with your fiance?” Derek joked.

“Right.” Stiles smile was forced. “Sober and not in love with my fiance.”

Derek blinked at the stumble of his heart. “Oh.”

“Sorry,” Stiles mumbled.

 

After everything was signed and done, Derek cupped Stiles’ jaw and slowly leaned in for a soft press of lips. Stiles’ eyes were huge when he pulled back.

“It’s a bit backwards, marrying before dating,” Derek said. He shrugged. “It fits us though.”

A smile spread on Stiles’ face, until he was downright _beaming_. “It does, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
